Girls’ Slumber Party Pt 2
by MarsAndJupiterNOVEL
Summary: The Girls Has A Sleepover


One evening in Monstrum City, Luna "Noelle" Galax was in her room making phone calls to her Bestfriends for a Sleepover.*

"Luna was wearing her all black Tank and Sports Shorts with her blonde hair wrapped up in pigs tails."

Later that Night, a door bell rang then her father; Mars Galax went to answer. First it was 3 of her longtime bestfriends came, it was Carrie Sherman-Broom (in her White and Blue Sport Shorts and Her AC/DC t-shirt), Cindy (in her Green PJ Pants and Green Tank Top), and Amanda (in her Red Gown with Blue Stockings)*

Amanda, Cindy, Carrie: Hi Mr Galax!

Mars: Oh *Smiles* Good evening girls! *looks at their Sleeping Bags, Bags of products (Mars doesn't know they have makeup in their disguised bag), case full of movies* i see you've came for Sleepover, right? Let me Just...

Luna: Way ahead of you daddy *Goes through him* come in girls *walks the girls upstairs to her room* oh and Dad, don't worry about letting Novy in, she'll come through the portal and Lix will...

Mars: I know Lun, she'll just go through the window like always. But Anyways, enjoy your night girls! *Opens portal*

Luna: Where you going Dad?

Mars: well your Mother and I going on a date with Star and Marco. Don't worry, Your Brother went to Ruku's Home for his Sleepover as well as Ivy went to Snow Kingdom to visit your grandparents.

Luna:... Okay Daddy! Have Fun!

Portal Appears and a figure jumps out of it, and it was Lianna Valdus (in her red night gown with her hair in a ponytail)

Luna: Lianna?

Lianna: Hi Luna!

Luna: Hey Girl! I didn't expect you to show up

Lianna: well, yeah, it's just i have to step away from Mewni for awhile *chuckles*

Luna:... *shrugs* Fair Enough *stands aside* Come In! We're in My Room *goes upstairs*

Lianna: *follows while holding her bags* We?

Luna: yes, we *open her bedroom door and looks at her friends* Girls, i want you to meet a friend of mines; Lianna. Lianna, these are my Bestfriends; Carrie, Amanda and Cindy

Carrie, Amanda and Cindy: Hey!

Lianna: Hi! *waves* nice to meet all of you!

Later, Nova Butterly arrives (in her purple and blue gown with a star in the middle) to Lun's home, then rings the doorbell*

Nova: *sees Luna opening the door* Hey Lun!

Luna: Hey Nov! Glad you could make it

"As Nova and Luna hugged, they sees a rainbow hair girl, and it appears to be Lix Le Shade (in her a red and blue t shirt and shorts) as they jumped"

Lix: *laughs* hey girls!

Luna and Nova: LIX! *gets up together*

Nova: Don't Do That! *dusting herself off*

Luna: Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attack! *dusting herself off* anyways, come on in Girls *stands aside*

Nova and Lix: *walks into her house then goes upstairs*

Nova and Lix: Hey girls!

Everybody: Heey!

Luna: *turns on music as she set it on shuffle then sits on the floor*

-2 Minute Later-

Nova: *spins the bottle and the bottle stops to Carrie as she looks up* Okay Carrie, Truth or Dare?

Carrie: *thinks* Dare

Nova: Awesome! I dare you to drink Phoenix's Jar of Lava!

Luna: *hands Carrie the jar*

Carrie: *nervously gulps then drinks it then sits it down*

"Everybody stares at her as it went silent"

Lix: Well?...

Carrie:... not bad

The Girls: What?!

Carrie: Uhh, you all forgot, I'm lava proof because of my Parents

Lianna: Wow!

Carrie: Right? *spins bottle and stops to Luna* Truth or Dare Lun?

Luna: Truth Duh

Carrie: *evil smirk* cool, is it true that you have a lot of pictures of your boyfriend?

Luna: *face turns red* What?! N-no! *chuckles*

Lix: No? Then why are we seeing pictures of him on your closet

"It was a picture of Wolf Henry when he was shirtless with a six pack abs"

The Girls: *stares at Luna*

Luna: *Blushes as she rubs her arm* i can explain

-4 minutes later-

Lix: *takes a multi-dimensional crystal (that she stole from Onmitraxis) out of her bag* hey girls, i have another game we can play, it's called "What If" and this will show several other universes based on your question!

The Girls: oooohhh

Luna: I'm first! Okay, uhhh, what if Wolf and i was married?

The Crystal: *shows a universe where Luna and Wolf got married*

Older Luna and Wolf: *dancing together*

Carrie and Nova: Awww!

Luna: *blushes and smirks*

Lianna: How Cute!

-4 minutes later, in the Training area-

Luna: Okay girls, since my Parents are gone, we can do some target practice in my Dad's training area

The Girls: *looks around the deserted area* wooow

Lix: *looks at Nova's wand* hey we can use Nova's wand!

Nova: *looks at Lix* why?!

Cindy: GREAT IDEA!

The Girls: *uses Nova's wand, using spells on dummies and create things as they're taking turns*

Lianna: This is awesome!

-8 minutes later, the Girls takes turns on playing Video Games-

Luna: *playing MK against Carrie then she wins* OH YEAH!!!! *dances for victory*

Carrie: Damn It, Ugh! *Throws Controller*

Luna: *looks at Lianna* wanna try?

Lianna: no thanks, I'm not into Video Games

Amanda: Fair Enough!

-1 hour later-

The Girls: *watching Twilight Saga as they were screaming wildly because of Edward and Jacob*

Lianna: Give Me Ed!

Luna: Jacob!

Luna and Lianna: *glares at each other*

Lianna: Edward

Luna: Jacob

Lianna: EDWARD!

Luna: JACOB!!

Lix and Carrie: *looks at each*

Amanda: Will It end?

Cindy and Nova: Nah

-1 hour later-

"The girls began sleeping as they've gotten tired. Mars and Juliet comes home after their date, they came upstairs to their daughter's bedroom and see them sleeping lovingly then Mars slowly closes Luna's Door"


End file.
